Christmas Card List
by British Racing Green
Summary: Haruhi completes her Christmas card list. Four-way crossover of Ouran High School Host Club, K-ON!, Free! and Hibike! Euphonium. Contains: HaruhixTamaki, Mitsu, HoneyxYui, AzusaxNagisa, MugixSawako, MakoHaru, ReixSapphire and KumikoxReina. Rated M for strong language and implied themes.


_I don't own the rights to any adaptation of_ Ouran High School Host Club _,_ K-ON! _,_ Free! _or_ Hibike Euphonium! _, nor do I own the rights to any other brand I may happen to mention._

 **Christmas Card List**

'Twas the week before Christmas 2015, and in her Boston office Ouran Records founder and C.E.O. Haruhi Fujioka was busy writing the Christmas cards she would be sending to her friends.

The list was long, but she was getting near its conclusion. She'd just finished the Ootori and Hitachiin family's cards and was now left with one final group: the couples.

Haruhi shook her right hand to get rid of the cramp that was starting to build up and went to her office's kettle.

"A little more hot brown will help me finish these off." She said to herself as she picked up her set of darts that were lying next to the kettle and stood at the foot of a block of wood she'd nailed to the floor the requisite distance away from a dart board on the wall.

As the kettle boiled she attempted to hit all the doubles from one to twenty followed by the bullseye. Unfortunately on this occasion she heard the kettle click as she threw at double eighteen which she fractionally missed.

"Well done kettle. That's five wins each now." Haruhi smiled as she poured the boiling water onto the instant coffee granules in her mug before adding the milk.

She returned to her desk, grabbed a fresh card and her nicest pen and began composing.

 _Dear Mio and Ritsu,_

 _I hope you have an enjoyable Christmas with each other with more sensible gifts this year._

 _That means Ritsu: don't buy Mio a game that is littered with jumpscares in order to record her reactions. Five million views in 24 hours won't heal blunt force trauma to the head._

 _Mio, trust me – your lyrics for the next H.T.T. album will be exactly what the fans want, so don't get as anxious as you have been in the past. But remember I'm always a message away._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Haruhi_

The boss of H.T.T.'s record label placed the card on a pile marked 'done' and wrote the pair's address on an envelope and placed it in an adjacent pile before taking a sip of coffee.

It was beginning to get dark outside so Haruhi flicked a nearby light switch to make it seem a bit less like Mr. Scrooge's house and, based on the number of decorations, more like Santa's Grotto in her office. Even the gold records on the walls had tinsel on them.

Haruhi took a fresh card and started to write once again.

 _Dear Honey-senpai and Yui,_

 _As I write this all I can think about is the sheer number of sweets and cakes you two are going to eat over the course of the next few weeks. Please remember that Type 2 Diabetes is a thing and being a rock star or Olympic Champion doesn't make you immune._

 _Honey-senpai, keep up your training. You are already a great Judoka but you can become a sporting legend in Brazil next year. You'll always have your soul mate with you in spirit if she's not there physically._

 _As for you Yui, I want to be head banging and air guitaring to you again next year but make sure you keep your darts practice up too. I like the competition. Everyone in the Ouran Records office can't live with my game. Maybe I should try to qualify for some tournaments, what do you think?_

 _Save a strawberry cake for me._

 _Love,_

 _Haruhi_

After placing the card and envelope in their aforementioned piles, Haruhi couldn't help but grin at what she was going to write in the next card on her list.

 _Dear Catwoman and Penguin...sorry I'll start that again...Dear Azusa and Nagisa,_

 _Every time I think of you two all I see is you in your Halloween costumes. I can never watch Batman ever again thanks to you because I_ _did_ _see you making out in some of those pictures._

 _On a more serious note: Nagisa you don't have to lose sleep about next summer. Everyone will love your Tweets about Haru and the rest of the Olympic team. It won't feel like work at all._

 _Azusa, I'm keen to see what (if anything) the Wakaba Girls will do next year. Feedback on your albums and shows has been great. But take it easy when you play with the opening and main act. Nobody wants to see you work yourself ill._

 _Love,_

 _Haruhi_

Ms. Fujioka was on a writing roll now.

 _Dear Mugi and Sawako,_

 _I watched Death Devil ft. Mugi at the GWAR-B-Q online the other day. You guys_ _killed it_ _, though I'm still not sure how you survived in those costumes in those temperatures...apart from Mugi who clearly had the right idea by wearing next to fuck all._

 _I've also been thinking about your ideas for that book/instruction manual. I suggest using pseudonyms and self-publishing it. It's your 'thing' after all._

 _Don't overdo it ;-)_

 _Love,_

 _Haruhi_

The coffee on her desk was now cool enough for Haruhi to start taking shots of it, which provided her with enough boost to finish the last few cards.

 _Dear Makoto_ _and_ _Haru,_

 _Merry Christmas guys. I underlined the 'and' because I've only recently discovered you are a couple in a long-term relationship. Well done at keeping it quiet for so long and announcing it the way you did._

 _Makoto, I'm positive Yui or Azusa would be happy to give you some guitar tips when you can take a break from teaching. BTW: Tamaki says you'd have made a great addition to our old high school host club. Trust me it's not as strange as it sounds._

 _Haru, I don't really know what I can say to you about Rio next year apart from just do what you do best, swim. And listen to your partner too. That's a vital part of a winning formula._

 _Have a splashing good Christmas together._

 _Love,_

 _Haruhi_

"Two more to go." Haruhi smiled to herself and finished her coffee.

 _Dear Rei and Sapphire (sorry but I really like your given name),_

 _I'm glad you two have found someone special._

 _Rei, I'm looking forward to watching our swimming team's flawless form next year in Rio. The Americans, Russians, Chinese, Australians (even 'our' Australian) and British experts won't believe how beautiful our swimmers' techniques are._

 _Sapphire, keep Rei in check as best you can. Trust me, a guy obsessed with beauty can become rather annoying if he gets too carried away._

 _PS: Say 'Merry Christmas' to your siblings from me._

 _Love,_

 _Haruhi_

There was just one more card left now, but Haruhi couldn't think of what to write in it. Even taking 10 minutes out to throw some darts gave her no inspiration.

Annoyed, she sat back at her desk and decided to be nice, yet honest.

 _Dear Kumiko and Reina,_

 _When I listened to the songs and watched the videos you sent me I wasn't sure if I should sign you or not. I just didn't think you two, Sapphire and Hazuki could get classical music back in the mainstream charts. But after some deliberation with myself I decided to give you a chance...and I have not been disappointed. You have been wonderful additions to Ouran Records, and I can't wait to work with Kitauji Quartet for many years to come._

 _I hope you two have an amazing Christmas to round off your year, but do remember that there are others out there beyond your own little world._

 _Love,_

 _Haruhi_

No sooner had she signed her name one final time did Haruhi quickly write out the addresses she hadn't yet done, then placed each card in its respective envelope and sealed it.

A knock came from the other side of her office door.

"Haruhi dear, it's me." Tamaki called. "May I come in?"

"Sure. I've just finished all the cards. Have you finished the hampers?"

"Yes I have." Tamaki said as he entered Haruhi's office. "They're all around the corner waiting for their cards."

"Brilliant. This was a great idea Tamaki. I know nothing about hampers of fancy wines and food."

"And you seem to have a natural ability for writing exactly what is needed in a Christmas card."

The couple chuckled together as they each gathered up an armful of cards and headed for the hampers that were waiting patiently.

It didn't take long for each hamper and card to be paired up, which made for a rather impressive sight. Tamaki had spent all afternoon tying little flags on each handle to indicate where it was heading. He'd then packed fresh straw in the exquisitely woven wicker baskets into which he'd placed two bottles of highly coveted red wine and a box of international awarding-winning Belgian _and_ Swiss chocolates. Haruhi's personalised card was now safely tucked in the middle of each of them.

"The couriers should be here in about an hour. Want to do anything until then." Tamaki said with a seductive wink.

Haruhi pondered her other half's proposition for a moment, turned to him and grinned.

"I could fuck you."

"W-what! Really?! In your office?!" Tamaki blurted out.

"Where else but my office?" Haruhi innocently tilted her head. "My dart board is in there."

The penny (and something else) dropped in Tamaki when he realised he'd been made to look a fool again.

"I hate it when you do that." He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Keep getting your hopes up and I'll keep doing it." Haruhi grinned as she made her way back to her office, patting Tamaki's rear as she went past him.

"OK now you're just confusing me."

"Tell you what Tamaki. If you win a leg against me I _promise_ we can do it in my office right after."

"Challenge accepted!" Tamaki cried as he bounded after his beloved Haruhi, who would go on to beat him 10-0 before the courier arrived.

 _FIN_

 **Personally I believe Ouran High School Host Club, K-ON!, Free! and Hibike! Euphonium all take place in the same universe, and these couples are my ships.**

 **I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed, but my job at Christmas can get a little hectic.**

 **Please review if you wish and Merry Christmas to you.**


End file.
